L'art de vivre
by Serah Jones
Summary: UA. OC. Serah Helann, jeune fille née en 1960, est une sorcière qui viens d'entrer à Poudlard. Voici l'histoire de sa vie; et entre les cours et ses amis, la jeune fille a bien à faire. D'autant plus que sa présence pourrait bouleverser le cours de l'histoire. Sera-t-elle capable de faire les bons choix? (époque des Maraudeurs) Rating T par précaution.
1. Prologue

Hey hey hey! Bon, ceci est ma première fiction sur un vrai site de fanfictions, donc ne me jugez pas trop durement s'il-vous plaît ^^.

Pour les indications, les phrases en gras sont les dialogues, et ceux en italique les pensées de Serah.

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture :)!

* * *

**« Stop ! Attendez-moi !**

Une jeune fille blonde comme les blés courait le long d'un étrange quai de gare, trainant une énorme valise noire. Un chat blanc trottinait à ses côtés. Le train, sur le point de démarrer, arborait une grande indication. « Poudlard Express ». Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

**_ Merci beaucoup ! »**

Elle souleva avec effort ses bagages et s'engouffra dans l'étrange train de l'étrange quai.

_Cette jeune fille, c'est moi. Serah Helann. Yeux argent pâle, cheveux d'un blond lunaire, petite et fragile, sorcière de sang-pur, née le 7 février 1960, dans une famille pour le moins étrange. Je suis en route pour ma première année à la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Et je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout._

_A cause de mon abruti de grand frère et sa manie à bousiller les balais, j'ai dû venir à la gare en alternant taxis moldus, marche et poudre de cheminette depuis notre maison qui se situe à quelques kilomètres de la banlieue nord de Londres. A 11 ans. Toute seule, avec un chat._

_Bon, d'accord, je suis une sorcière. Qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et un peu téméraire. Mais ça me ferais du bien si ma famille s'occupait un peu plus de moi._

_En plus de tout ça, j'ai une santé fragile. Fragile, genre vraiment fragile. Impossible pour moi de sortir dehors sans attraper une maladie quelconque, d'origine moldue ou magique. Ce qui fait qu'avec tout ce temps passer à courir pour éviter de louper ce fichu train, je dois bien avoir attrapé une bronchite carabinée._

_A cause de ce handicap, je ne sors jamais sans écharpe, paquet de mouchoirs –d'apparence moldue, mais qui peut générer des mouchoirs à l'infini. Donc ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de mouchoirs- et un arsenal de potions faites par mon père pour alléger les symptômes._

_Parlons de ma famille, tiens. Mon père, Roger Helann, sorcier de sang-pur d'origine française. Sa famille est reconnue dans le monde entier pour le talent héréditaire de ses membres pour la fabrication et l'invention de potions soignantes. Mon père est quelqu'un de très froid. Les français sont des gens assez extravertis en général, mais mon père est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Caractère dur et sévère, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, rusé même, à l'esprit analytique, un peu mesquin et ironique. Et très coincé aussi._

_Ma mère, elle, est tout son contraire. Si je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon père avec mon visage long et fin et mes pommettes rouges, ma mère possède des yeux ambrés joyeux et pétillants, une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés, un teint bronzé –seule chose que j'ai hérité d'elle- un visage rond et doux, comme son caractère. Je ne comprends comment deux êtres si opposés comme mes parents peuvent se supporter, et ressentir des sentiments l'un envers l'autre._

_Ma mère, Alice Helann Jones de son nom de jeune fille, est également une sorcière de sang-pur. Sa mère était une sorcière originaire des Caraïbes, et son père un sorcier renommé ayant jeté son dévolu sur la marine magique. Ce qui explique mon penchant pour l'océan._

_J'ai également beaucoup de frères et sœurs. 5, pour être exact._

_Il y a Léo et Eléah, les deux faux jumeaux, ainés de la famille. Ils ont chacun un travail dans les hautes sphères du Ministère de la Magie._

_Ensuite, il y a Pauline. Le portrait craché de ma mère, je l'adore. Elle est en 7ème année à l'école de sorcellerie française Beauxbâtons. Je suis très proche d'elle._

_Puis il y a Sylvestre. Il ressemble beaucoup à notre père, excepté un certain sens de l'humour et une manie de casser tout ce qu'il touche. Comme le balai que je devais utiliser pour venir à la gare, entre autre. Il est en 5ème année à Durmstrang, où papa avait fait aussi ses études._

_Et enfin, il y a Emile. Lui, c'est un mélange entre papa et maman. Un mélange détonant donc. Tout comme nos relations. Avec lui, c'est simple. Soit on se blaire pas, soit on fait les 400 coups ensemble. Il est en 3ème année à Poudlard, c'est un Gryffondor et il le vaut bien._

_Oui, au niveau de mon caractère. On peut dire que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. J'ai hérité du goût de mon père pour les potions et surtout de son sens de l'ironie et de la ruse. Rajoutez à ça une grande sensibilité et un amour dévorant pour mes proches, héritage de ma mère, et enfin un goût du risque, une haine des règlements et une grande soif d'aventures et de connaissances._

_On peut dire que je suis une sorcière pour le moins originale. Du moins, c'est ce que toute ma famille me rabâche depuis que je suis en âge de créer toutes sortes de bêtises._

_Oh ! Tiens, un compartiment vide._

_Je ne connais absolument personne ici, à par mon frère, et celui-ci est déjà avec ses amis, je n'ai pas envie de me coller à lui comme une pauvresse._

_J'espère me faire beaucoup d'amis, et devenir une grande sorcière._

Je posais donc ma valise dans les filets au-dessus des sièges, et je m'installait confortablement. Snow, mon chat, vint se calfeutrer sur mes genoux et quelques secondes plus tard, il ronflait déjà. Pas très original comme nom, je sais, mais il lui va bien et j'aime les choses concises. Bercée par la respiration de Snow et les mouvements du train, il me fallut peu de temps avant de m'endormir.

**« C'est incroyable ça, impossible de trouver un compartiment vide !**

**_ James, calme-toi. Regarde, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans celui-ci. On va lui demander gentiment si on peut venir dans son compartiment et le problème est réglé.**

**_Si tu l'dis Remus…**

_J'entends des voix. C'est bizarre, elles sont comme étouffées par quelque chose…oh, laissez-moi dormir en paix…_

**_Hey ! hey, réveille-toi !**

**_Quooooooiii ?** marmonnai-je en ouvrant un œil endormi.

**_Blondie se réveille enfin !**

_Blondie ? Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?_

**_Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça !** sifflai-je, parfaitement réveillée.

**_Et en pleine forme !** renchérit-il.

Quatre garçons me faisaient fasse. Celui qui m'avait appelée Blondie est plutôt mignon, je dois l'avouer. Il avait de grands yeux marrons pétillants et des cheveux noirs bouclés et soyeux, ainsi qu'un air malicieux.

**_Sirius Black, enchanté princesse**, ironisa-t-il avant de me tendre la main. J'hésitai, avant de lui rendre son salut.

**_Serah Helann. Et vous autres ?**

Je regardais fixement les autres garçons. Il y avait un brun à lunettes, sourire en coin plaqué contre le visage, plutôt mignon aussi, avec ses cheveux en vrac, et un autre au regard doux et à la présence plus effacée. Il me semblait vraiment gentil. Le dernier dégageait moins de charme. Et de prestance. Il avait un visage bouffi, des yeux larmoyants et un bon morceau de chair en trop.

Le lunetteux s'avança vers moi et dis :

**_Je m'appelle James Potter. Celui dans la lune, là, c'est Remus Lupin. Et l'autre, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Enchanté.**

Et il me décocha un sourire à faire chavirer le cœur le plus froid. Remus me regardait avec intérêt, et me serra doucement la main. Quand à Peter, il évitait mon regard et sembla se ratatiner sur place quand je m'approchait pour lui serrer la main. Je soupirais avant de renoncer à comprendre cet énergumène.

**_Et bien, enchantée, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter**, fis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. **Asseyez-vous ! Quelle galère pour trouver un compartiment vide, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit encore plus, et le regard de James brilla d'un intérêt nouveau.

**_Pas si bête que ça, pour une petite blonde**, plaisanta Sirius.

**_Hey, je ne te permet pas**, fis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous nous regardâmes tous pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire en même temps.

_Je sens que je vais adorer cette école !_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! Désolée du retard, mais j'avais une fanfiction à terminer sur un autre site, mais finalement je l'ai abandonnée pour celle-ci, qui m'est plus imporante, et donc me voici avec le premier chapitre. Au plaisir :)!

Pour les indications, les dialogues sont en gras et les pensées de Serah en italique.

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture :)!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Choixpeau et étrangeté.

J'avais fait connaissance avec les garçons pendant le voyage. J'avais appris qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant les vacances d'été, et qu'ils aimaient se faire appeler les « Maraudeurs ». Aucun d'entre eux ne me semblait vraiment sérieux, sauf peut-être Remus. Celui-ci était silencieux la plupart du temps, un vague sourire plaqué sur le visage, et quelque fois rajoutait une anecdote aux aventures que me contaient James et Sirius. Peter ne disait rien, avachi dans son coin, nous observant d'un air envieux. _Pauvre petit._

**« Dis Serah**, dis James, **dans quelle maison aimerais-tu être admise ? Moi, j'ai drôlement envie d'aller à Gryffondor. Seuls les meilleurs et les plus courageux sont acceptés là-bas.**

**_ Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas trop. J'hésite entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Je ne pense pas vraiment être assez courageuse pour être admise à Gryffondor comme mon frère, et puis je n'ai pas une très bonne opinion sur les Pouffsouffles. J'ai l'impression que ce ne sont que les élèves sans talent particulier qui vont là-bas, et si le Choixpeau m'y envoyait, j'avoue que mon ego en prendrait un gros coup.**

**_Serpentard** ? hoqueta Sirius. **Tu rigole princesse, cette maison est un ramassis d'imbéciles racistes et arrogants. Les sorciers peu recommandables sortent tous de cette maison. Et puis ils obéissent tous à cette règle débile leur dictant que les sorciers de sang-pur sont les meilleurs et que les sang-mêlé sont des moins que rien. Et encore pire pour les nés-moldus.**

**_C'est ce que mon frère me dit aussi,** ripostai-je, **mais il n'y a pas que des mauvaises personnes dans cette maison. Mais il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas une très bonne mentalité. Ce sont des lâches, à ce qu'il paraît.**

**_Tu parles que c'est vrai**, renchérit James.

Et nous continuâmes à débattre sur les maisons de Poudlard. Remus ne parlait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lance :

**_Tu es remplie de préjugés, Serah.**

_Comme ça, sans détour, sans hypocrisie. Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait sûrement mal pris, mais j'aime les personnes concises. _

**_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça** ? répliquai-je.

**_Et bien, toutes les idées que tu as des maisons sont des idées préconçues.**

Je souris.

**_C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas faire mon propre jugement sur quelque chose que je ne connais pas personnellement. »**

Remus ne répliqua rien, mais un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage. _Je crois que je lui plais, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un lui cloue le bec._

Quelques secondes plus tard, un préfet _–c'est ce qu'il me semblait, au vu de son insigne-_ vint nous prévenir que le train allais bientôt débarquer et que nous devions mettre nos robes de sorciers.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Les garçons me tournèrent le dos le temps que nous nous habillions.

Un fois cela fait, nous retournâmes à notre conversation. Si Remus était devenu plus bavard, Peter restait prostré dans son coin sans rien dire. Je ne fis pas d'effort pour l'intégrer à la conversation, _les personnes comme lui me blasent_, et les garçons semblaient ne pas vraiment faire attention à lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le train s'arrêta en gare. James et Sirius ne cachaient pas leur excitation et leur joie. Peter ne disait rien, comme à son habitude, et Remus et moi discutions encore, le temps de descendre du train.

**« Dis, Serah, pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'as pas ta place à Gryffondor ?** me demanda-t-il.

**_Parce-que je ne pense pas avoir les qualités nécessaires.**

**_Tu as une bien faible estime de toi. Je suis sûr que tu as toutes les qualités essentielles pour entrer à Gryffondor. Tu es une bonne personne, ça se voit.**

_Ce qu'il me dit me toucha vraiment._

**_Merci Remus, tu es un amour.**

Et je le pris dans mes bras. Il devint rouge pivoine et balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible. J'ouvrai la bouche pour le taquiner quand une grosse voix nous fit sursauter.

**_Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Les premières années !**

C'était un grand et gros homme qui nous appelait. Il paraissait plutôt jeune malgré sa carrure, avait un barbe naissante, une longue chevelure noire _–pour un jeune homme, c'était plutôt étrange, surtout qu'il paraissait un peu…crasseux-_ et portait un grand manteau marron en matière non identifiée.

**_Viens, on y va** » fis-je à un Remus encore rouge.

Il acquiesça et me suivit vers le grand bonhomme. Il se présenta comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, nouveau garde-chasse de Poudlard. James, Peter et Sirius nous avaient rejoints entre-temps. Hagrid nous intima de le suivre, et il nous fit marcher sur un chemin étroit et escarpé, au cœur d'une sombre forêt. Finalement, nous arrivâmes sur la rive d'un grand lac noir, où des barques qui avaient déjà fait leur temps nous attendaient. Poudlard se dressait devant nous, fier et imposant. Nous montâmes tous les cinq dans une barque, tandis que les autres élèves se répartissaient dans les autres embarcations. Aucun d'entre nous ne dit mot pendant le voyage. Le paysage était magnifique et nous étions tellement stressés que nous perdre dans la contemplation du château et ses environs nous fit du bien. Quand finalement la traversée arriva à son terme, j'avais tellement l'estomac noué que rien que le fait de déglutir me faisait mal. Hagrid nous fit entrer dans le château, et il nous laissa seuls dans un immense hall d'entrée. Remus se serrait contre moi je sentais son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Peter était devenu blanc comme un linge, et James et Sirius tentaient de rester calmes et cool devant les autres élèves, même si je voyais bien qu'ils lançaient à moi et Remus des regards anxieux. Les premières années restant n'en menaient pas large non plus. Le seul qui semblait détendu était un garçon aux cheveux noirs, à la mine fatiguée et au nez assez proéminent.

Soudain, les doubles portes qui se dressaient devant nous claquèrent, et une femme aux cheveux tirés en arrière et à l'air sévère s'approcha de nous.

**« Je suis le professeur MacGonagall. Je serais votre professeur de métamorphose et je vous aiderais lors de cette répartition. Pour le reste de votre scolarité ici, vous allez être répartis dans une des 4 maisons qui constituent Poudlard. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Cette Cérémonie de la Répartition constitue un moment extrêmement important, car tout au long de votre scolarité, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, et…** **»**

Je me désintéressais du discours ennuyeux de MacGonagall pour observer discrètement ce qui m'entourait. Je me perdis dans la contemplation du magnifique château, décoré de liserais d'or. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs croisa mon regard. Je lui fis un sourire, et il rougis quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et essayer de me toiser, mais une lueur brillait dans son regard. Je pouffais, et un minuscule sourire apparut sur son visage. _Ce garçon étrange m'interpellait_. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et nous restâmes ainsi, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux noirs d'encre allaient m'engloutir. Je sentis alors une main prendre la mienne. Je sursautai. Le contact avec le garçon étrange fut brisé. Celui-ci baissait les yeux, comme étant dérangé par cette interruption. Je tournai la tête en vitesse, pour rencontrer violemment celle de Remus.

« **Ouille !**

**_Aïe ! Désolée…**

MacGo nous lança un regard assassin. Je m'excusai promptement. Elle nous tourna le dos pour rentrer dans la salle. Nous la suivîmes. Remus m'appela.

**_Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées Serah, MacGo te fixait alors j'ai essayé de te prévenir…**

**_Merci, Remus,** souriais-je. **Tu m'as évité un sacré remontage de bretelles.**

Nous défilions au milieu d'une immense salle, les étoiles d'un faux ciel brillant malgré les bougies qui flottaient lestement. Les élèves, répartis sur quatre immenses tables, sûrement en fonction de leurs maisons respectives, nous observaient en chuchotant. Je cherchais mon frère du regard, et le vit, entouré de ses amis, me faire de grands signes. Je soupirai avant de lui rendre un salut militaire, un sourire en coin. Je vis les gens autour de lui éclater de rire. Mon regard se détourna, et se posa sur un beau jeune homme, possédant les mêmes yeux et la même chevelure que moi. _Lucius Malefoy. Un cousin éloigné. Etrangement, lors des réunions de famille, j'étais la seule à entretenir de bons rapports avec les Malefoy, avec mon père. De ce fait, j'étais allée plusieurs fois avec mon paternel dans leur manoir, et je m'entendais bien avec Lucius._ _Il était certes assez fourbe, mais possédait un réel attrait pour les potions et ça me suffisait._ Il me fit un léger sourire et s'inclina légèrement. Je fis de même, car c'était une habitude entre nous deux. Nous arrivâmes devant l'estrade où se dressait la table des professeurs. MacGonagall dit quelques mots, ce qui semblait être le directeur, un grand bonhomme, vieux, avec une barbe assez imposante, des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez cassé, fit de même. Le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson. Je n'écoutais pas, trop occupée à me torturer l'esprit sur la maison que j'allais rejoindre. Les noms défilèrent. Sans grande surprise, Sirius rejoignis Gryffondor. Les élèves l'acclamèrent, et il me lança un sourire de réconfort. Quand mon nom fut appelé, la peur me saisit d'un coup, j'avançais en tremblant. Je m'assis sur le tabouret, et la professeur de métamorphose posa le chapeau miteux sur ma tête. Quand je sentis l'objet vivant recouvrir ma tête presque entièrement, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais minuscule. Je serrai les poings_. Petite, mais pas faible_. J'entendis alors le Choixpeau parler.

**« Oooooh, mais qu'avons-nous là, une petite Helann. Intéressante, cette famille. Mmm…je vois un grande intelligence, ainsi qu'une ruse assez développée…un grand courage cependant, et une grande force d'esprit... Gryffondor ou Serdaigle te conviendraient bien, cependant…**

Le chapeau se tut pendant quelques minutes. Les professeurs levèrent les sourcils, tandis que les élèves retenaient leur souffle et que le directeur se redressait sur sa chaise. _Génial. Manquait plus que ça. _

**_SERPENTARD ! »**

La sentence s'abattit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le Choixpeau avait pourtant évoqué Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Une seule chose me vint en tête.

_Et Remus ?_


	3. Chapter 2

Bien, voici le chapitre 2, avec beaucoup de retard. Pour m'excuser, il est plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

Sinon, je voudrais rajouter une petite remarque. Heum, Serah vous paraîtra peut-être un peu prétentieuse, mais c'est encore une petite fille de 11 ans, et malgré son air mature, elle a encore des pensées d'enfants, donc il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir.

Les disclaimers sont toujours les mêmes.

Bonne lecture :)!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Malaise.

Mon regard se tourna vers les Maraudeurs, tandis que MacGonagall retirait le Choixpeau de ma tête. Peter me regardait avec une petite lueur de déception dans le regard_. Peut-être pensait-il devenir mon ami_. James fronçait les sourcils et se mordait férocement la lèvre. Il évitait mon regard. Sirius, lui, était abasourdi. Quand à Remus, la tristesse et la déception que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux me donna mal au cœur. Je descendis gracieusement de l'estrade pour rejoindre ma maison, qui m'acclamait frénétiquement, _un peu trop pour des Serpentard d'ailleurs_. Je me doutais que Lucius les avaient prévenus de notre lien de parenté, après ma répartition. Je m'assis à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bizarrement blancs et aux yeux dorés. Il était assez jeune, peut-être un deuxième ou troisième année, mais semblait assez, même très populaire, considérant le nombre de filles qui le lorgnait avec envie. Pas tellement étonnant, il avait un visage assez atypique et très beau. Je suivais d'une oreille la suite de la Répartition, tout en décidant que je devais être aimable, gentille et populaire. _Après tout, j'étais la cousine de Lucius Malefoy en personne, et j'étais une sang-pur, descendante de deux familles respectées dans le monde des sorciers, alors j'étais plus que bienvenue à Serpentard._

Remus fut bien entendu envoyé à Gryffondor. Il me lança un regard que j'évitais.

Le garçon à côté de moi engagea la conversation.

**« Alors toi, c'est Serah, hein ? C'est joli comme prénom, original. Moi, c'est Alexander. Alexander Weiss. Enchanté.** Et il me lança un sourire éclatant.

Je souris et m'approchais de lui pour murmurer doucement

**_Je ne suis pas comme ces idiotes qui te reluquent en bavant. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.**

Il me regarda, étonné, puis rit doucement.

**_J't'aime bien, toi. Amis ?**

Il me tendit la main, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire timide et sincère.

**_Amis**, confirmai-je en lui serrant la main. **J'aime bien ton nom**, lui avouai-je.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

**_Ça ressemble à edelweiss, c'est joli**, chuchotai-je.

Je sentis des rougeurs me monter aux joues_. Ce n'est pas ton genre de dire des choses aussi niaises ma fille, ressaisis-toi !_

Alexander me regarda, encore une fois interloqué.

**_Alors toi on peut dire que tu sais étonner ton public. Un instant tu es sournoise, l'autre tu deviens adorable. Une vraie Serpentard, ça, c'est sûr,** ria-t-il.

Je riais avec lui.

Peter fut envoyé avec réticence par le Choixpeau à Gryffondor.

**_Tu viens d'où alors, Serah ?** me demanda Alex.

**_J'habite un manoir à quelques kilomètres de la banlieue nord de Londres. **

**_Tu es anglaise d'origine ?**

**_Oui et non, je suis née sur une petite île des Caraïbes, sur le lieu de naissance de ma mère, donc je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça anglaise d'origine. Mon père, lui, est français. Et toi ?**

**_Je suis d'origine allemande du côté de mon père et russe de celui de ma mère,** fanfaronna-t-il.

_C'est sans doute de cela que venait sa beauté tellement étrange._

**_Tu n'es pas allé étudier à Durmstrang ?**

**_Non, on a déménagé en Angleterre quand j'étais jeune, et je n'allais pas perdre l'occasion d'aller dans un lieu tellement chargé d'histoire qu'est Poudlard !**

Ce fut à mon tour d'être étonnée. Il cachait bien son jeu, le bougre. J'étais certaine que derrière ses dehors de playboy, il devait être très cultivé et intelligent.

**_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !**

James fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Incroyablement prévisible.

Il me regarda soudainement avec plus d'intérêt.

**_Tu as dit que tu étais née aux Caraïbes comme ta mère.**

**_Eum, oui… ?**

**_Le nom de ta mère ne serais pas Jones par hasard ?** s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Toute la table se retourna vers nous. Je déglutis._ Ils n'avaient quand même pas entendu parler de ça ? Ah, bien sûr que si. Des gens portés sur la pureté du sang et sur la grandeur avaient forcément entendu parler de cette histoire._

**_Eeeuuh, ouii, pour…pourquoi **? bredouillai-je, intimidée de sentir tous ces regards fixés sur moi.

**_C'est vrai que votre famille descendrais d'une déesse des océans ?**

Je sentis, parmi toute cette attention, celle, particulière, de Lucius. Levant les yeux vers lui, j'implorais silencieusement son aide. Il hocha la tête positivement.

**_C'est probablement un mythe… mais nous avons tous un maitrise magique de l'eau immense…et un certain intérêt gustatif envers les fruits de mer, aussi.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Lucius approuva du regard, et je me sentis soulagée. Dès lors, je fus bombardée de questions. Le repas avait commencé, et il m'était impossible d'avaler quoique ce soit. Puis une fille au physique atrocement banal me posa une question qui fit –encore une fois- braquer toute l'attention sur moi.

**_Dis, c'est vrai que t'es la sœur d'Emile Helann de Gryffondor ?**

Plusieurs filles soupirèrent d'envie.

**_Eum, ouais, c'est mon frère. **

**_Tu t'entends bien avec ?** me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Encore une soupirante de mon frère_. Youpee…_

…_C'était ironique._

Je décidais d'être sincère.

**_Ça dépend des jours, mais en général, on se bouffe gentiment le nez. Et là, ça risque d'être encore plus tendu que d'habitude. Vu ce qu'il pense des Serpentards**, insistai-je.

La fille se renfrogna et ne répondit pas.

Je pus enfin me consacrer entièrement à mon assiette, discutant avec un Alex décidément bien affamé. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en le voyant me caricaturer une technique de drague foireuse, deux énormes morceaux de poulet graissant ses mains et la bouche dégoulinante de soupe. Il faillit s'étouffer en rejoignant mon fou rire. Quelque chose m'interloqua alors. Le mal de cœur que j'avais ressenti en voyant la mine déconfite de Remus de m'avait pas quitté. Pire, il s'intensifiait. Je me souvins alors que j'étais, comment dire, très fragile au niveau de ma santé et que j'avais probablement attrapé une saloperie. En même temps, l'image de mon petit chat blanc me vint à l'esprit. _Snow ? Où était-il ?_ La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il dormait sur mes genoux pendant que je discutais avec les Maraudeurs. Ce fut le visage de Remus qui m'apparut alors. Je l'avais complètement oublié. J'essayais de tourner la tête en direction de la table de Gryffondor, mais un malaise me prit. Mes idées s'embrouillaient. Ma tête commença à tourner, les murs tanguaient dangereusement. J'essayais de me mettre debout pour courir aux toilettes, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient bien être, mais ma tête me lança douloureusement. Je me sentis tomber, et j'entendis plusieurs voix crier mon nom.

**_Seraaaah ! »**

Quelqu'un essaya de me retenir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et mon crâne heurta violemment le sol. La dernière chose que je pu penser fut un sermon.

_Quelle pauvre idiote ! Comment arrive-tu à oublier, pire, à ignorer que tu es tout le temps malade ?_

Puis ce fut le noir.

J'entendais des voix autour de moi. D'abord faibles, elles gagnèrent en intensité. J'essayais d'ouvrir les paupières, mais aucune partie de mon corps ne semblait en mesure de bouger. Je me sentais tellement, tellement fatiguée…

Bientôt, je me sentis partir dans le monde des rêves.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais fait un horrible cauchemar. Cette fois-ci, je pu ouvrir les yeux. Je fus aveuglée quelques secondes par la lumière, puis je pu enfin distinguer les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Mon frère était assis sur le lit, à côté de moi, caressant doucement ma tête. Ses yeux argent étaient plein de soulagement. A côté de lui, Remus se tenait, tendu, debout. Son expression se radoucit en me voyant ouvrir les yeux. De l'autre côté, Alexander était assis sur une chaise, tenant doucement ma main. Et devant moi, une flopée de personnes remplissait mon espace vital. Peter, James et Sirius étaient là, et m'observaient, soulagés. Lucius se tenait à l'écart, les sourcils froncés. Le garçon étrange aux cheveux noirs était là, lui aussi, et à côté de lui se tenaient quelques professeurs, dont mon directeur de maison, Slughorn ou quelque chose du genre, le directeur lui-même et la professeur de métamorphose.

Tous me regardaient fixement. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. _J'avais ruiné le repas, sans doute, à cause de mon inattention_. Je vis l'infirmière se ruer vers moi.

**« Ah ! Déjà réveillée ?**

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et m'enfourna un immense récipient dans la bouche et me força à avaler son contenu, peu engageant ma foi. _Beuark, l'aspect se mêlait bien au goût_. C'était vraiment immonde. J'avalai avec difficulté la fin du breuvage, et fut prise d'un haut le cœur.

**_Je sais que c'est mauvais, mais il faut que vous fassiez avec, sinon vous êtes bonne pour rester une semaine à l'infirmerie, avec ce que vous avez attrapé.**

Je lui lançais un regard plein de reproches. _C'était facile de dire ça !_ Ma nausée se calma, et je pu articuler avec difficulté, ma bouche étant pâteuse :

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Dumbledore prit la parole.

**_Vous avez fait un malaise en plein milieu du repas, Miss. Il semblerait que vous ailliez attrapé une bonne grosse grippe.**

Je soupirai.

**_Génial, si maintenant je m'évanouis pour une grippe, avec ma santé je risque de casser ma pipe dans peu de temps,** grommelai-je.

**_Ça n'arriverai pas si tu faisais enfin attention à ta santé, idiote !**

Je tournai les yeux vers mon frère, qui était très en colère. Je me ratatinai sur moi-même. _Il avait totalement raison._

**_Allons, Monsieur Helann, vous n'allez pas disputer votre sœur alors qu'elle se remet à peine,** dit doucement le directeur. **Je pense que Miss pensais à autre chose, et c'est tout à fait excusable. Il s'agissait tout de même de sa Répartition. A l'avenir, cependant, veuillez prendre garde, Miss. Il me semble que votre père vous a équipée de tout un arsenal de potions médicinales ?**

J'hochais la tête.

**_Bien. Il est temps de vous laisser vous reposer, je pense. Vous passerez la nuit ici.**

**_Non,** ripostai-je.

Tous me regardèrent, interloqués. Joignant le geste à la parole, je me levais doucement, évitant d'avoir un nouveau malaise. Mon frère tenta de me recoucher, je le fis stopper d'un regard. _J'avais déjà bien assez embêté mon monde_. Je me tins debout, face aux professeurs, les bras croisés et l'air déterminé.

**_Les draps grattent.**

Lucius porta un regard intéressé sur moi. Mon frère soupira, et Alex me prit par les épaules.

**_Tu es sûre ?**

J'hochais la tête. _J'avais l'habitude de me sentir mal, je pouvais bien me rendre dans mon dortoir._ Dumbledore me regarda d'un air indéchiffrable, puis acquiesça.

**_Bien**, répéta-t-il. **Monsieur Malefoy ?**

**_Oui Monsieur ?**

**_Veuillez raccompagner votre cousine à votre salle commune, ainsi que Monsieur Rogue et Monsieur Weiss. Les autres, Monsieur Helann vous montrera la marche à suivre pour rentrer dans votre salle commune. Messieurs Helann, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, vous pourrez aisément discuter avec Miss Helann demain, il faut qu'elle se repose maintenant.**

Tous acquiescèrent. Les Maraudeurs me jetèrent un regard déçu, et partirent avec mon frère.

**_Monsieur le directeur,** s'enquit l'infirmière, **elle ne peut pas repartir comme ça !**

**_Voyons Pompom, Miss Helann est en bonne forme, et je pense qu'elle doit être habituée à ce genre de situations…**

J'haussais les sourcils, et un sourire mutin naquit sur mon visage. _Si il savait à quel point…_

**_...donc,** continua –t-il, **nous n'allons pas la priver de sa première nuit dans son dortoir et de la rencontre avec ses camarades de maison.**

''Pompom '' soupira.

**_Vous avez sûrement raison. Mais Miss Helann devra revenir me voir demain après le petit-déjeuner si elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, et obligatoirement demain soir.**

**_D'accord**, confirmai-je.

**_Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne nuit**, fit Dumbledore.

Il reparti sur le champ avec les autres professeurs. Mon directeur de maison hésita avant de partir, puis se rua à la suite des autres. _Génial, quel adulte responsable._

**_Aller maintenant fichez le camp, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Et pas de débordements, Miss, je ne tiens pas à vous envoyer à StMangouste.**

Sur ces aimables mots, Pompom nous ficha dehors.

_**Quelle amabilité,** grinçai-je.

**_Pomfresh est un peu asociale mais c'est une bonne infirmière, **dit Alex**, vu tout ce qui passe dans son infirmerie…**

_**Trêve de bavardages,** coupa Lucius. **Suivez-moi. **

Nous le suivirent donc. A un angle de mur, un garçon nous attendait.

**_Pas trop tôt !** s'exclama-t-il.

**_C'est allé plus vite que ce que je ne pensais. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de convaincre les vieux croulants de laisser ma cousine sortir, elle l'a fait d'elle-même.**

**_Sérieux ? Je pensais pas, vu le bruit que sa tête heurtant le sol a fait. Z'êtes des durs dans la famille, hein ?**

**_C'est ça,** soupira Lucius. **Je te les laisse, j'ai à faire.**

Il s'avança vers moi, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

**_Essaye de faire plus attention, la prochaine fois. Rogue ne sera pas toujours là pour te retenir, tu auras pu faire une plus mauvaise chute.**

Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

**_Oui, désolée.**

Il se pencha vers moi.

**_Cela ne doit plus se reproduire. Tu es à peine arrivée que tu es déjà convoitée. Je t'ai mis sous ma protection, ce qui n'est pas rien, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à montrer encore de la faiblesse. Des personnes peu recommandables lorgnent sur toi et ton pouvoir, et tu dois paraître forte. Ton apparence fragile ne joue pas en ta faveur, malheureusement. Alors fait attention.**

Il avait parlé si doucement que j'avais été la seule à l'entendre. Je déglutis, et hocha la tête doucement. Il posa sa main sur ma tête.

**_Repose-toi bien**.

Puis il partit on ne sait où, faire je ne sais quoi de louche. _Car j'étais lucide sur les activités de mon cousin, et je les acceptais, même si mes idéaux n'étaient pas les même._

Le garçon se tourna vers nous et souri.

**_Suivez-moi, pendant notre glorieuse marche, je vais vous réciter notre message de bienvenue. Let's gooo !**

Et il partit d'un pas vif.

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet énergumène**, grommela le garçon aux cheveux noirs, Rogue je crois.

**_Et ce n'est que le début de la fête**, désespéra Alex.

Comme je peinais à avancer, il me prit la main. Je lui offris un joli sourire.

Snape nous lança un regard envieux et parti devant écouter les balivernes de l'autre. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Alexander.

**_C'est lui qui t'a rattrapée. Enfin, à moitié. Il t'a carrément sauté dessus quand tu as basculé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir. Il doit en pincer pour toi, **me taquina-t-il.

**_Arrête voir,** dis-je en rougissant. **En tout cas, je dois aller le remercier.**

**_Il n'a pas l'air très disposé.**

**_On verra ça demain en classe. Pour l'instant, je veux retrouver mon chat et dormir.**

**_Je te comprends. Tu verras, les lits sont exquis.**

Et nous continuâmes de discuter, tout en suivant le préfet bizarre et Snape. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte de cachot peu accueillante. Le préfet se posta devant, sorti sa baguette, et s'exclama.

_Serpensortia !

Une petite vipère sorti de sa baguette et se coula le long de la porte, pour rentrer dans un petit orifice. Un cliquetis se fit entendre.

**_Tadaaaaam ! A vous les jeunes. Je rentre, je ferme la porte et vous essayez chacun votre tour. Weiss, t'es pas obligé, surtout que tes serpents sont…brrr. Bref, à dans quelques minutes !**

Le garçon tira la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

**_Wha. C'est…très Serpentard comme serrure**, ironisai-je.

**_Incroyablement Serpentard**, renchérit Alex. **Les membres des autres maisons ne peuvent pas voir la porte, et s'ils arrivent à la faire apparaître, et à trouver le sortilège pour la déverrouiller, un maléfice se trouvant dans l'orifice permet d'identifier les serpents. Si c'est un serpent non identifié…je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il se passera. C'est ton cousin qui a inventé ce système.**

**_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas**, soupirai-je. **Mais, nos serpents ne sont pas identifiés ! **

**_Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, les nouveaux serpents sont enregistrés. Lucius a dû laisser le sort pour deux nouveaux serpents. A toi l'honneur !**

Je jetai un regard à Snape qui approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Je n'avais jamais exécuté ce sort. J'inspirai un grand coup, et sorti ma baguette. J'en étais très fière. Elle était d'un blanc de nacre, assez longue, et l'extrémité était en forme de pointe de lance. Un petit liserais noir s'enroulais autour d'elle en formant des symboles compliqués. Le marchand m'avait dit que c'était une baguette extrêmement puissante, très vieille, et très difficile, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé de sorcier qui lui convienne. Je devais faire attention à la puissance de mes sorts.

**_Serpensortia** ! clamai-je.

Rien ne se passa au début, et puis, doucement, un minuscule orvet blanc sorti de ma baguette. Ses écailles changeaient de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait, comme un arc-en-ciel. Il se tourna vers les garçons et siffla doucement, sortant ses crochets, qui luisaient d'un poison sans doute mortel. Il se coula en silence vers l'orifice et le cliquetis se fit entendre. Alexander me lança un regard impressionné.

**_Magnifique serpent.**

Je lui lançait un petit sourire gêné et poussait la porte. J'entrai timidement dans la pièce, et entendit la porte se refermer derrière moi. Les gens m'observaient en silence.

**_Heum. Salut !** Tentai-je.

Le préfet étrange s'approcha de moi.

**_Wha, du premier coup ! Bravo, Helann. **

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Snape et Alex entrèrent dans la pièce.

_**Bravo à toi aussi, Snape. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut procéder à la formation des chambres. Donc.**

Il sortit un petit papier froissé de sa poche.

_**Heum. Première chambrée, Serah Helann, Alice Mordrer, Lucy Sari, Callie Avenge et Meline Occlun. Venez, venez ici.**

Nous nous approchâmes donc.

_**Alors. Voici Serah.** _–Il me désigna-_ **Alice** _–Il désigna une jeune fille aux immenses cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons. Un sourire barrait son beau visage.-_ **Lucy** _–Il se tourna vers une fille indienne, sans doute métisse, à l'air doux.-_ **Callie** _–Mon regard se tourna vers une fille assez petite, aux cheveux bruns, courts, et aux yeux verts pétillants.-_ **et enfin Meline** _–La fille qui restait avec des cheveux roux flambloyants, qu'elle avait coupé en un carré tombant, des yeux bleus et un air mystérieux sur le visage-_. **Voilà. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Allez, montez dans votre chambre !**

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. En silence, Callie ouvrit la porte, et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un magnifique dortoir, avec des lits à baldaquins couverts de liserais dorés, des draps verts émeraude tendus, et il y avait une immense fenêtre, prenant presque tout un pan de mur, qui donnait sur les profondeurs du lac. Je me sentis immédiatement chez moi. Ma première réaction fut de me diriger vers la fenêtre et contempler les créatures du lac avec émerveillement.

**_C'est génial ici !** s'exclama Lucy.

**_Nous avons sans doute hérité de la plus belle chambre,** dit Meline.

**_C'est vraiment trop beau,** murmura Alice.

**_Hey, regardez, il y a un grand renfoncement dans le mur !** s'exclama Callie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes vers la petite brune. Elle avait raison. Un grand renfoncement se dressait devant nous, décoré de moquette verte et agrémenté d'un tapis de sol doré, et d'un petit salon miniature. Il y avait aussi une petite cheminée.

**_C'est plus une chambre**, m'exclamai-je, **c'est un palace ! C'est pas normal…**

**_Rhooo, te prends pas la tête et profite !** souri Callie.

**_Serah a raison**, dit doucement Meline. **Les autres n'ont certainement pas une chambre comme ça. Il faudrait une bonne raison à ce que nous ayons une aussi belle chambre.**

**_Lucius.**

**_Pardon** ? hoqueta Alice.

**_Heum, c'est…c'est mon cousin. Et il me surprotège un peu…à sa façon. Je crois.**

**_La chance ! En tout cas, merci Serah, grâce à toi on a une super chambre**, dit Callie.

**_Ouais…essayez de ne pas trop en parler, j'ai pas envie de faire des jalouses.**

**_T'inquiète pas ma Serah. On sera muettes comme des tombes. Imagine qu'on perde ce privilège, je serais dégoutée**, me rassura Alice.

**_Hey, venez voir, la salle de bain est grandiose **! cria Lucy.

Les filles se précipitèrent dans la dite salle de bains. Je me contentais de trouver mon lit. Par chance, j'avais celui tout près de la fenêtre. Mes valises trônaient sur le lit spacieux, et une forme blanche attira mon attention.

**_Snow ! **

Je pris mon chat dans mes bras et le câlina. Les filles arrivèrent et défirent leurs valises en discutant. Nous passâmes la soirée ainsi, à bavarder de tout et de rien. Nous finîmes par nous endormir, épuisées et pleines d'excitation et d'appréhension pour le lendemain.


End file.
